


Nice Name

by mickeysfine



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: And had an idea, Dinner, M/M, Mickeys real name, Short, Terry is dead, i was bored, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysfine/pseuds/mickeysfine
Summary: Mickey and Ian are at dinner with Mickeys mom and Mandy when Mickey's mom reveals his name.





	Nice Name

**Author's Note:**

> The ukranian is Google translated so sorry if its wrong.

Mickey and Ian had been together for a little over 6 months now and Ian has never really been formally introduced to Mickey's mom. He's seen her before and they've had some small talk but he wants to get to know her.

Tonight Mickey's mom had invited Ian and Mickey to a family dinner with Mandy. At first Mickey didn't want to go but all Ian had to do was pull out the puppy dog eyes. 

 

When they got there , Mandy hugged Mickey then Ian and they all sat down. Their mom , Mariah , was making lasagne. She handed out plates and they all started digging in. They were also talking and Ian learned alot more about Mariah. 

She was born in Ukrainia , but moved to America as a young child. She wanted to become a doctor but she met Terry , and got married at a young age because she thought she was in love ( we all know how that turned out ). After she got pregnant with Mandy , she decided she didn't want anymore children. 

"Ian you are a very nice young man , and I'm glad Mickey has you." She said while getting up from the table.

"Thank you , Mariah. The lasagne was delicious." Ian replyed while finishing his last piece of lasagne.

When Mickey was getting up to put his plate in the sink , he tripped a little and hit his foot on thr side of the table.

"Motherfucker." He said while rubbing his for.

"Mikhailo! Language." 

"Who?" Ian was confused for a second. But then something clicked in his head. Right when he was about to say he knew who Mikhailo was , Mariah interrupted him.

"Mickey , didn't tell you that's his full name."

Ian looked at Mickey who just rolled his eyes.

"Uh, no."

"Mikh-"

"Mom don't have a fuc- a cow , its just a name." Mickey interrupted.

"Shut up , Mickey." Mandy finally chimed in.

"You shut up. How about we tell Ian your real name ?" 

" You do , and I'll kill you where you stand." 

Mickey gave an evil grin. " Don't worry I won't , Marinochka." 

Mandy gasped and stood up so fast , Ian almost missed it. Mandy started chasing Mickey all around the house while Mariah sat next to Ian.

She sighed. "Моя любов"

Ian looked at her with a confused look. She gave a small smile back at him.

"My loves."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked!! Follow me on tumblr. Its @mickeysfine


End file.
